Kemunculan Dictator of Life
by amy.mercury
Summary: 20 tahun setelah kematian Long Dian, 20 tahun setelah Dictator of Life dinyatakan telah musnah, 20 tahun setelah game Second Life dilarang beredar di tengah-tengah masyarakat. 20 tahun setelah kemunculan pertama dan terakhir Infinite City Overlord, Bloody Elf Prince di dunia nyata. Sebuah peristiwa kembali akan mengukir sejarah nama Prince di generasi yang baru sebagai SANG LEGENDA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by : Yu Wo (Half Prince)

Author Note : ada beberapa karakter buatan gue sendiri soalnya settingnya gue bikin sendiri juga.

Setting waktu : 20 tahun setelah game Second Life ditarik dari peredaran.

"Apa koordinat lokasi mereka sudah ditemukan?" Tanya seorang pria kepada sekelompok orang yang sedang berkutat dengan layar di hadapan mereka.

"Belum Pak. Kami sudah berusaha sejak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk melacak keberadaan orang-orang ini, namun hasilnya tetap nihil."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan lokasinya sampai sejauh ini? Seharusnya dengan system yang yang kita miliki kita bisa melacak jejak keberadaan mereka."

"Lapor Pak, ada seseorang dari bagian pengawasan ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Untuk apa orang dari bagian pengawasan ingin bertemu denganku pimpinan bagian inteligen?" Tanya Julian, pimpinan bagian inteligen IOF.

"Beliau berkata bahwa dia mengetahui seseorang yang mungkin bisa menemukan lokasi yang kita cari Pak." Jawab anak buahnya itu.

"Cih, yang benar saja. Apa maksudmu dia mengenal seorang hacker yang bahkan bisa menembus system kita? Hanya orang macam itu saja yang mampu menemukan lokasi orang-orang ini. Suruh saja dia masuk sekarang."

Julian berbalik dan kembali menghadap layar monitor.

"Pak, ini orangnya."

Julian menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang yang tidak ia kenal berdiri disamping anak buahnya. Pria itu mengenakan lambang divisi pengawasan.

"Jadi, apa kau menganal hacker yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menembus jaringan informasi kita?

"Aku tidak mengenal hacker dengan kemampuan itu." Jawab pria dari divisi pengawasan itu.

"Ck, kalau begitu informasi darimu tidak ada gunanya. Pergilah!" Hardik Julian.

"Jika kita berhasil memperoleh akses kepada orang ini, informasi macam apapun bisa diperoleh dengan cukup mudah. Informasi yang tidak dapat ditemukan oleh semua Negara di dunia dapat ditemukan olehnya dengan mudah."

Mendengar ini Julian menurunkan standar toleransinya atas sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai gangguan tidak penting menjadi informasi yang mungkin berharga.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau mendapat perhatianku. Siapa orang ini?"

"Infinite City Overlord, Bloody Elf Prince."

"Hampir semua aktifitas mendadak berhenti. Julian yang melihat reaksi anak buahnya yang seakan mengenal nama yang disebutkan oleh orang itu menyadari bahwa nama yang sangat janggal ini adalah sesuatu yang dikenal pula oleh sebagian besar anak buahnya, dengan sangat baik."

"Dan bagaimana cara memperoleh akses kepada orang ini?"

"Ada 2 cara untuk mengontak Prince!"

"Sebutkan!"

"Pertama, temukan akses ke dunia game forbidden Second Life dan temui Prince di Infinite City. Kedua, temukan identitas anggota Odd Squad di dunia nyata dan minta dihubungkan dengan Prince."

"Dan kemungkinan kita dapat memperoleh akses kepada orang ini?"

"Kemungkinan orang-orang kita dapat memperoleh akses untuk bertemu Prince hanya 50%."

"Apa dia orang penting? Atau seseorang yang sulit ditemui?"

"Game Second Life telah dilarang dan helm akses untuk game itu sudah ditarik dari peredaran saat Anda bahkan belum genap 10 tahun. Dan itu sudah 20 tahun yang lalu. Ditambah lagi medan yang harus ditempuh untuk tiba di Infinite City sangat tidak mudah ditaklukkan kecuali ada sepasukan player lvl 30+ bekerjasama untuk menembus medan yang ada."

"Sedangkan untuk identitas asli Prince di dunia nyata, selain anggota Odd Squad dan mungkin anggota Execution Team, mungkin tidak ada orang lain yang tahu identitas Prince yang sebenarnya."

"Dan kita memiliki informasi identitas anggota Odd Squad?"

"20 tahun lalu, Infinite City Band pernah mendulang kesuksesan. Salah satu personel mereka adalah anggota Odd Squad, dan sisanya tergabung dalam Execution Team yang ikut serta dalam penyerangan ke Kontingen Utara, tempat Prince memusnahkan Dictator of Life."

"Pihak media berhasil menemukan identitas Wicked dan Gui, 2 personel Infinite City Band, dan salah satunya adalah anggota Odd Squad."

"Dan apakah orang ini akan bersedia membantu kita?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kemungkinannya hanya 50%".

"Orang itu tidak bersedia membantu untuk menangkap teroris-teroris ini?! Apa dia ingin ditangkap?!"

"Aku dan aliansiku yang berjumlah lebih dari 600 player dan memiliki koordinasi kelas yang sudah tertata dengan baik pernah menyerang Infinite City yang hanya didukung kurang lebih 150 player. Kami bahkan berhasil memasukkan mata-mata yang menyabotase proses pembuatan dinding kota sehingga Aliansi kami dapat membobol dinding dengan mudah. Aliansiku hampir berhasil merebut kota, hanya saja…."

"Lanjutkan!"

"Hanya saja, saat itu aku tidak menyadari bahwa Prince sedang tidak berada di dalam kota. Itulah sebabnya, Aliansiku berhasil masuk dengan mudah."

Dengan wajah yang diliputi perasaan bangga dan malu, pria yang lebih tua usianya dari Julian itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mendadak Prince turun dari langit diikuti oleh suara teriakannya yang menyuruh orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya untuk menyingkir. Dia datang bersama 4 orang player bernama Kenshin dan Sunshine yang kemudian diperkenalkan sebagai pengawal pribadinya serta 2 orang player lain bernama Jing dan Yun. Dan kami kalah telak. Untuk menghindari saudara-saudaraku yang lain dari penalty penurunan level, aku terpaksa menyerah. Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan, saat Prince muncul aku menyadari bahwa kami sudah kalah, namun aku tidak menerima pemikiran itu begitu saja dan hasilnya tepat seperti yang terlintas dibenakku saat melihat kedatangannya".

"Tunggu, kau sedang bercerita tentang dunia game yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Yang kita butuhkan adalah seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan sungguhan di dunia nyata, bukan seorang player misterius dari sebuah game!" tukas Julian menyelanya cerita seniornya itu.

"Long Dian, teroris yang mengendalikan Dictator of Life, yang mampu menghacking semua system di dunia. Apa kau pernah membaca arsip tentang orang ini?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada satir.

"Ah, teroris yang tidak berhasil dilacak oleh Pemerintah Negara manapun 20 tahun yang lalu kan? Ada apa dengan dia? Aku membaca arsipnya ditutup karena Long Dian mati saat sekelompok orang menyerbu tempatnya dan membebaskan para ilmuwan yang dia sandera." Jawab Julian sambil mengingat kembali arsip-arsip lama yang kasusnya ditutup tanpa pernah diselesaikan oleh IOF.

"Mereka adalah anggota Execution Team dan yang berhasil membunuh Long Dian adalah Prince."

Mendadak ekspresi wajah Julian berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Lakukan semua yang diperlukan untuk mengontak orang itu. Segera!" Perintah Julian.

"Ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer by : Yu Wo

A/N : kenapa uploadnya nanggung? emang sengaja X9

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa aku dipanggil oleh IOF? Tanya seorang pria yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa di belakang sekelompok orang yang sedang berkutat dengan layar monitor dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian tidak sedang memintaku untuk menyelidiki sesuatu dengan kemampuanku yang memiliki IQ 200 ini kan?! Karena kurasa kalian sudah memiliki banyak," sambung pria itu sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya untuk menunjuk para inteligen yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Gui, kau ingat aku?"

Seorang pria menghampiri pria yang sedang duduk di sofa itu, Gui memandangi pria itu sejenak.

"Kui, apa ini kau?"

"Ya, benar. Syukurlah kau masih mengenaliku. Sudah lama sekali sejak karakter itu dibuat di Second Life, aku yakin aku sudah banyak berubah."

"Langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan. Kami ingin kau menghubungkan kami dengan Prince!" ucap Julian yang langsung membuat perhatian Gui teralih kepadanya.

Gui yang sebelumnya bersikap santai berubah sikap seakan menantang Julian untuk menjelaskan. "Kenapa harus?"

Julian rupanya terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan Prof. Min Gui yang saat nama Prince disebutkan. Kui sudah memberitahunya sebelumnya bahwa bagi anggota Odd Squad, melindungi Prince adalah salah satu prioritas. Jika di Second Life, Prince bahkan diberi sebutan _scarier death than alive_ alias lebih mengerikan saat mati daripada saat hidup, maka di dunia nyata sebutan yang paling tepat untuk Prince adalah _The Last Survivor_ yang berarti tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya sebelum berhasil menjatuhkan semua yang melindunginya. Tapi Julian menganggap cerita itu cukup berlebihan sebelum dia melihat reaksi yang dibuat Prof. Min Gui.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Prince memimpin penyerangan atas teroris Long Dian 20 tahun lalu, yang tidak berhasil dilacak oleh Negara manapun. Saat ini IOF mengalami kasus yang serupa. Kami ingin meminta bantuan dari Prince atau siapapun yang membantu Prince saat itu."

Ekspresi Gui seketika melunak dan senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Ah, maksudmu untuk tujuan itu kau ingin aku menghubungkanmu dengan Prince."

"Tepat sekali, aku tahu hanya Odd Squad dan mungkin anggota Execution Team saja yang mengetahui identitas Prince di dunia nyata. Sayangnya aku bukan salah satunya." aku Kui.

"Saat itu yang melacak lokasi Long Dian adalah aku, Wicked, Kenshin dan Sunshine," jelas Gui.

"Tapi ada seseorang yang lebih hebat dari kami berempat digabung menjadi satu," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Bisakah kau menghubungkan kami dengan orang itu?"

Julian memotong ucapan Gui seakan tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Sayangnya, aku baru saja akan menjelaskan padamu bahwa jangankan menghubungkan dirimu dengan dia, memberitahu namanya saja adalah sebuah larangan bagi kami. Itu, kecuali jika Prince memberikan ijinnya. Dan sebelum kau memotong ucapanku lagi, orang itu bukan Prince. Kemudian sebagai tambahan, meskipun aku dan Wicked bekerjasama, kemampuan kami nyaris tak sebanding dengan kemampuan Kenshin atau Sunshine dalam akses jaringan network."

Gui melihat Julian dengan penuh arti.

"Kenshin dan Sunshine tidak mendengar perintah siapapun kecuali perintah Prince. Dan meski kalian berhasil membuat Fairsky untuk membujuk Sunshine, selama Prince tidak memberinya ijin, Sunshine tidak akan melakukan tindakan apapun. Tidak peduli di Second Life maupun di dunia nyata."

Julian menatap Kui nampak tidak percaya, semua ucapannya terbukti benar. Prince, orang ini adalah kuncinya. Memperoleh akses kepada Prince adalah satu-satunya cara memperoleh informasi yang ia butuhkan.

"Tidak adakah cara agar kami diijinkan memperoleh akses kepada pria bernama Prince ini?" Tanya Julian dengan lebih lembut, menyadari buruknya posisinya saat ini untuk melakukan barter.

"Hanya jika kau tidak mempertanyakan identitas Prince yang sebenarnya dan mengijinkan Prince menemuimu bukan dengan tangan kosong, serta melakukan apapun yang diminta Prince tanpa banyak bertanya. Mungkin Prince bersedia menghubungimu."

"Bisakah dia datang kemari?"

"Dengan atau tanpa pengawal?"

"Pengawal?" kali ini giliran Kui yang terkejut.

Gui melihat Kui dengan tatapan bingung.

"Prince tak akan datang kemari sendirian tanpa Kenshin yang itu berarti Cold Fox juga ikut serta. Ditambah lagi, Prince tidak akan meninggalkan Dao-nya." Terang Gui sambil menatap Julian kemudian. "Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga jika kalian berusaha menyingkap identitas Prince."

Wajah Julian memerah menahan amarahnya, orang-orang ini sama sekali tidak menghormati posisinya. Tapi Kui sudah menjelaskan pentingnya memperoleh akses kepada Prince, dia berusaha menahan emosinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer by : Yu Wo

A/N : Ah, aktifitas sehari-hari Prince dan para pengawal pribadinya sangat menyembunyikan kemampuan tempur mereka yang sebenarnya ^_^

"Kenapa kau menyuruh semuanya untuk tidak menyentuh dan menahan senjata orang-orang yang akan datang ini?! Mereka bisa menggunakannya untuk menyerang kita!" bentak Julian kepada Kui.

"Sebelum kembali untuk menghubungi Prince, Gui memberitahuku bahwa kemampuan bertarung Kenshin, Cold Fox dan Prince hampir sama dengan kemampuan mereka di Second Life. Dan itu berarti, mereka bertiga saja nyaris sanggup membunuh semua orang yang berada disini sebelum membuat diri mereka sendiri terbunuh dalam prosesnya."

Mendengar ucapan Kui hampir seluruh penjaga yang berada di lokasi itu terlihat memucat, perlahan tetapi pasti.

Buzz….

Teleporter di depan Kui dan Julian menunjukkan tanda-tanda aktif. Tak lama muncul dua pria dari dalam Teleporter, seorang pria yang mengenakan Yukata berwarna merah dan seorang lagi yang mengenakan pakaian super ketat dengan jubah hitam menutup punggungnya serta sebuah alat komunikasi yang menutup sebagian wajah dan sebelah matanya. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih dekat, rekannya yang membawa sebilah pedang panjang juga memiliki alat komunikasi yang bentuknya sangat kecil dan tipis.

"Kui?" Panggil Kenshin samping memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat Kui berdiri di depan teleporter.

"Ya, apakah Prince tidak datang bersama kalian?"

Cold Fox dan Kenshin melihat kearah Teleporter yang sesaat kemudian menunjukkan tanda-tanda aktif. Dari dalam Teleporter keluar seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian tempur lengkap dengan helm yang menutup seluruh kepalanya.

"Prince?"

Tiba-tiba orang itu menerjang ke depan dan saat Kui menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebilah dao sudah menempel di kulit lehernya. Sebuah dao berwarna hitam.

"Satu-satunya." Jawab orang misterius itu sambil menyarungkan dao-nya kembali.

"Gui sudah menjelaskan apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kalian melanggar semua yang kalian janjikan pada Gui. Apa kau bisa menjamin bisa melakukan semuanya?" Tanya Prince.

"Ya."

"Kau percaya pada kami?"

"Aku percaya padamu Prince. Kau selalu memegang janjimu dan mereka berdua tidak akan menyerang tanpa ijin darimu."

"Kami akan memulai proses hacking, bisa kita mulai?"

Julian mengangguk ketika Kui melihatnya.

"Dictator, kau bisa mulai prosesnya. Hasilnya akan kalian peroleh dalam 5 jam."

Terdengar suara berbisik-bisik diantara para anggota intelijen IOF.

"Dimana dapur? Atau tempat yang mirip dapur."

Kenshin kembali ke alat Teleporter dan mengeluarkan beberapa kantong bahan makanan yang diteleportasi bersamaan dengan Prince.

Prince dan Kenshin meminta sebilah pisau dari Cold Fox dan mulai memotong-motong bahan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah dicuci oleh Kenshin. Sementara Cold Fox membuat seduhan teh. Dan orang-orang yang mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi ketiganya mulai bertanya-tanya kepada rekan-rekannya tentang kemungkinan dari profesi sebenarnya ketiga orang yang sedang mereka awasi itu.

Kui telah menjelaskan bahwa kemampuan tempur ketiganya sangat luar biasa, jika pernyataan Gui benar bahwa kemampuan ketiganya setidaknya separuh dari apa yang mereka tunjukkan di Second Life, maka itu berarti seharusnya mereka bekerja sebagai orang-orang yang melakukan aksi lapangan. Tetapi melihat ketangkasan mereka dalam memasak dan keahlian Cold Fox dalam menyeduh teh, membuat semua orang menyangsikan informasi yang mereka dengar sebelumnya.

Hanya dalam 2 jam, semua orang yang bekerja di IOF akan menyangka bahwa divisi mereka sedang merayakan sebuah perayaan besar. Meja-meja berisi makanan yang dibuat oleh Prince dan Kenshin serta tak ketinggalan teh hasil seduhan Cold Fox. Yang lebih mengejutkan Julian dan Kui, semua hidangan yang tersaji memiliki rasa yang senikmat aroma yang memenuhi udara.

Di meja yang disediakan khusus untuk Prince dan kedua pengawal pribadinya itu, tampak pemandangan yang sangat kontras. Prince, membuka perisai layar helm yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan separuh wajah bagian bawahnya tampak sangat menikmati makanan yang terhidang di atas meja dalam porsi yang bahkan cukup untuk memberi makan 5 pria kelaparan. Di bagian yang lain tampak Kenshin dan Cold Fox menghadapi sepoci teh, sebuah termos air panas, seguci kecil serbuk teh, 3 cangkir untuk minum teh dan beberapa hidangan dalam porsi kecil yang tampaknya hanya cukup untuk memberi makan satu orang.

Kalian hanya makan ini?" Tanya Julian memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di bagian meja tempat Kenshin dan Cold Fox menikmati acara _afternoon tea_ mereka sambil menunjuk hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja.

Prince mengamati saat kedua pengawal pribadinya itu memberi Julian tatapan singkat sebelum kembali ke aktifitas _afternoon tea_ mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

Discaimer : char Yu Wo Laoshi, Story

catatan : Sebenernya mulai chapter ini mau aku buat judul baru sebagai "Kemunculan Execution Team", tapi karena masih ada hubungan dengan kemunculan Dictator of Life di Real World jadi klo lebih banyak nyangkut sama anggota Execution Team daripada Dictator of Life, wajar...

Park Hi-Jung baru kembali dari tugasnya membeli makanan untuk para sandera yang dikurung ketika ia menemukan rekan-rekannya terkapar di lantai dengan potongan senjata mereka bertebaran di sekeliling tubuh mereka yang teronggok tak berdaya.

Hi-Jung meletakkan kantong belanjaannya dan memasang mata untuk mencari pelaku yang telah menjatuhkan rekan-rekannya. Jumlah rekannya yang dijatuhkan tidak main-main, setidaknya dia menemukan 20 onggok tubuh rekannya yang di buat pingsan. Tidak ada bekas luka sabetan berdarah dan tidak ada seorang pun yang meninggal. Seketika itu juga Hi-Jung menyadari dirinya akan berhadapan dengan para professional.

Sekitar 20 meter dari pintu masuk, Hi-Jung menemukan beberapa orang berpakaian ala karakter game dan seluruhnya mengenakan helm penutup kepala dan wajah dengan model yang berbeda-beda. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata yang tidak biasa digunakan. Seorang pria berperawakan paling kecil diantara mereka membawa sebilah Dao sementara yang lainnya membawa pedang, pistol laras panjang dan bahkan ada yang bertangan kosong, atau setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

Dari pengamatannya, Hi-Jung menyadari alasan rekan-rekannya terkapar. Semua orang itu adalah professional, entah siapapun yang menggunakan jasa mereka, mereka serius.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hi-Jung melepas tembakan kearah orang-orang itu, sasarannya adalah pria bertubuh paling besar yang tidak memegang senjata. Mendadak pria berpakaian Yukata merah menarik pedangnya dan memotong pelurunya menjadi dua bagian. Seketika itu juga, sasarannya membuka kacamata hitam lebar yang dipakainya. Pemandangan yang dilihat Hi-Jung membuatnya mengalami syok seketika. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tengkuknya terpukul sangat keras dan tubuhnya mulai jatuh. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat oleh Hi-Jung adalah beberapa pasang sepatu yang bergerak meninggalkan lokasi mereka.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya,

"Mereka memiliki akses kunci elektrik yang diprogram secara internal. Aku tidak memiliki jaringan untuk menembusnya. Kalian membutuhkan seorang Hacker untuk membongkarnya langsung." Jelas Dictator of Life setelah memberitahukan posisi para teroris yang dicari lembaga itu.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya saat wajah Dictator of Life muncul di layar monitor besar, semua orang yang berada diruangan itu, selain Prince dan kedua pengawal pribadinya, tampak syok melihat kemunculan Dictator of Life.

"Tapi lokasi itu cukup berbahaya, hanya pasukan yang terlatih fisik saja yang bisa tiba kesana tanpa kesulitan. Apakah kita memiliki Hacker yang mampu menembus medan semacam itu?" Tanya Kui sambil melihat kearah Julian.

Julian melihat seluruh anggotanya sebelum kemudian dengan berat hati menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dictator of Life, apakah kau tahu bagaimana caranya kami membawa salah satu atau beberapa Hacker terbaik kami untuk menembus medan itu?" Tanya Kui.

Dictator of Life memandang wajah Kui sejenak sebelum menyebut sebuah nama. "Kenshin."

Kenshin meletakkan gelas tehnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Dictator of Life. Sambil menengadah kearah monitor, Kenshin menjawab,"Kau tahu jawabanku." Kemudian beralih melihat kearah Prince yang sedang makan kentang goreng yang dicocol sambal bajak racikannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan situasi yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian Cold Fox meletakkan gelas tehnya dan melihat kearah Prince yang justru memasukkan lebih banyak kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

Kui yang tiba-tiba teringat peristiwa 20 tahun lalu ketika Aliansinya menyerang Infinite City. Saat itu Prince justru menikmati makanannya saat kotanya diserang. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan kemungkinan lain untuk mendapat perhatian Prince selain melakukan cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya 20 tahun lalu.

Kui berlutut disamping Prince,"Overlord Prince!" panggilnya.

Merasa dipanggil dengan nama formal yang dibencinya, Prince melihat kearah orang yang nekat memanggil dirinya dengan nama itu dan menemukan Kui sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

Merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, Prince bergegas mengunyah kentang yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan lebih cepat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kui menjelaskan maksudnya kepada Prince.

"Mohon ijinkan Kenshin untuk ikut serta dalam membebaskan para sandera."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Prince menoleh kearah Kenshin. Setelah menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya, ia menjawab Kui.

"Hanya jika kalian mengijinkan Cold Fox ikut serta. Tanpa Cold Fox, tak ada Kenshin."

"Apa?! Mengijinkan seorang warga sipil untuk ikut dalam penyerbuan itu saja sudah menjadi masalah untuk kami. Kau menyuruh kami membawa dua warga sipil. Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentak Julian.

Prince mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Julian sambil mencocolkan kentang gorengnya ke sambal bajak.

"Prince, selalu ditemani oleh Odd Squad atau pengawal pribadinya. Sunshine selalu ditemani Fairsky dan Kenshin tak pernah lepas dari tempelan ketat Cold Fox. Apa kau belum bisa mengerti anak muda?"

Julian mengertakkan giginya merasa sangat dipermalukan.

"Kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu." Balas Julian atas ucapan Prince.

"Baguslah, karena aku sendiri sudah merasa bosan melihat banyak layar daritadi."

Prince beranjak berdiri sementara Kenshin dan Cold Fox yang mengikuti gerakannya kemudian, mulai mengumpulkan peralatan makan mereka dan merapikannya.

Sebelum Prince beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kui mendekati Kenshin dan membisikkan sesuatu.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Char Yu Wo laoshi Story

catatan author : klo ada tulisan yg salah atau miss-spell, review ya~

"Xiao-Lan, aku sudah menghubungi semua orang. Mereka akan tiba secepatnya."

"Bagaimana dengan seragam semua orang?"

"Sesuai permintaanmu. Aku bahkan sudah menyusun pakaian yang akan dikenakan setiap orang di meja di belakang."

Xiao-Lan melihat ke isi beberapa meja yang berada di belakang istri saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa seragam yang ini hanya memiliki kacamata hitam yang sangat lebar dan tanpa helm? Setahuku hanya Kenshin yang tidak memerlukan helm pelindung. Tentu saja aku tidak akan merekomendasikan Sunshine dan Celestial tanpa helm pelindung karena jika terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya, istri mereka akan membuat hidupku merana."

"Oh, itu seragam untuk Undying Man. Kombinasi itu memberinya akses penuh untuk menggunakan seluruh potensinya untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Anggap saja itu memudahkannya melakukan serangan awal."

"Saudariku, istriku berpendapat bahwa tatapan Undying Man dapat membuat lawan, yah jika kau ingin aku menggunakan bahasa yang cukup elegan maka aku menyebutnya, membuat lawan lengah. Setelah itu anggota yang lain dapat melakukan serangan lanjutan. Dengan begitu, Kui mungkin tidak akan menemukan darah yang harus dia pertanggung-jawabkan."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka otomatis.

"Ini senjata-senjata yang modifikasinya sudah aku cek ulang, tak ada masalah. Mereka bisa digunakan dengan sangat baik."

"Aku dan istriku sudah memastikan semua senjata siap digunakan seperti perpanjangan tangan kalian sendiri."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kalian Doll, Celestial. Maaf aku menginformasikannya sangat mendadak."

"Bukan masalah Prince-jiejie. Doll pasti akan membantu Prince-jiejie kapanpun Prince-jiejie membutuhkan Doll, begitu juga Celestial. Benar kan?" Tanya Doll sambil melihat kearah suaminya.

Pintu terbuka kembali, seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam ruangan diiringi oleh seorang pria yang terlihat pantas untuk menjadi ayah dari kedua remaja itu.

"Zhuo-gege, kenapa…?" Xiao Lan menatap Zhuo Ling Bin dengan pandangan tidak percaya ketika ia datang bersama dengan putrinya, Min Feng-Wen atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiao Xiao Lan dan sepupunya Feng Long-Ming.

"Ayolah Bu. Kudengar ini pertama kalinya Execution Team muncul kembali setelah bersembunyi dari dunia selama 20 tahun. Ijinkan aku ikut dengan kalian. Aku pasti berguna untuk sesuatu. Begitu pun dengan Long-Ming." Cerocos Xiao Xiao Lan mencoba membujuk ibunya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut, Bibi Xiao-Lan. Tetapi karena Xiao Xiao Lan memaksa untuk ikut dengan atau tanpa aku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi tanpa aku." Aku Long-Ming atas keikutsertaannya dalam rombongan.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, kecuali Xiao Xiao Lan memahami alasan Long-Ming dan menatapnya iba.

Pintu kembali terbuka, seorang wanita berambut kepang masuk bersama seorang pria yang terlihat cukup muda. Namun pria itu memang memiliki wajah bayi jadi penampilannya sangat menipu terutama mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai penegak hukum.

"Prince, bagaimana bisa kau membuatku melakukan tindakan ini sekali lagi? Aku ini seorang penegak hukum. Dan sekarang aku harus membantumu melanggar hukum lagi?"

"Lupakan peristiwa 20 tahun lalu Zui. Jika kali ini kau tidak membantu kami, maka kami akan kekurangan orang untuk menyisir lokasi tempat para sandera itu disembunyikan."

"Ayolah Zui, kau tahu kau pasti membantu Prince disaat dia membutuhkan bantuanmu kan?" goda Ice Phoenix kepada suaminya yang memasang wajah cemberut itu.

"Terserahlah, sekali kau membuat keputusan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangimu Prince. Kau akan tetap berangkat meski hanya didampingi Kenshin dan Cold Fox jika kami tidak bersedia ikut," cetus Zui kemudian.

Xiao-Lan tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Zui yang memang tepat seperti rencananya. Diantara semua anggota Execution Team, selain anggota Odd Squad, hanya Nan Gong-Zui saja yang mengerti pola pikiran Prince atau Xiao-Lan dalam menyikapi sesuatu.

"Dimana yang lain? Kenapa aku belum melihat mereka?" Tanya Ice Phoenix sambil melihat kearah Lolidragon yang menyerahkan seragam untuk dia kenakan. Pakaian ketat berwarna biru laut dengan aksen biru gelap, helm pelindung dengan gradasi warna yang senada, bahkan masih ada tambahan jubah dengan warna yang hampir serupa hanya lebih menyatu dengan kegelapan malam sehingga jika diperlukan untuk bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang, sosok Ice Phoenix akan menyatu dengan bayangan secara natural.

"Lolidragon, dimana senjata untuk Ice Phoenix? Kau tidak akan menyuruh istriku berkeliaran di sarang teroris tanpa senjata kan? Karena menurut yang kudengar dari Dictator of Life, kita dilarang untuk membunuh orang-orang itu sebisa mungkin."

"Itu sebabnya aku dan Prince sudah meminta Doll dan Celestial untuk membawa beberapa senjata yang sudah mereka modifikasi. Dan senjata ini sangat sesuai dengan Ice Phoenix," terang Lolidragon sambil membawa sebilah tongkat panjang dan memberikannya kepada Ice Phoenix.

"Dan bagaimana cara menggunakan… ah, kurasa aku menemukan caranya!"

Ice Phoenix memutar tongkat ditangannya hingga terdengar bunyi klik dan membuat sebuah cahaya muncul dari tongkat itu. Cahaya yang muncul itu cukup panjang dan menyerupai cambuk. Ice Phoenix kemudian menggeser saklar di ujung tongkat yang tidak mengeluarkan cahaya kearah 'On' dan seketika cahaya yang terbentuk sebelumnya mengeluarkan daya listrik yang mampu menyetrum apapun yang tersentuh olehnya.

"Aku tahu Ice Phoenix-jiejie bisa menggunakan pedang dan senapan, tapi kupikir mungkin Ice Phoenix-jiejie mau mencoba menggunakan senjata yang lebih sesuai kelas dan kemampuanmu. Jadi kubuatkan tongkat-cambuk listrik, apakah Doll sudah membuatnya dengan baik?" Tanya Doll membanggakan pemikirannya tentang modifikasi senjata tipe baru.

"Oh, aku tidak bisa meminta yang lebih bagus lagi dari ini Doll. Bolehkah aku memakainya saat patrol harian?"

"Tentu saja, Doll tidak keberatan," sambut Doll dengan senyum lebar.

Tanpa memperhatikan tindakan yang dilakukan istrinya saat mencoba senjata barunya, Zui menuju meja tempat seragam-seragam yang nantinya akan digunakan oleh anggota Execution Team yang dipanggil Prince untuk serangan yang akan mereka lakukan dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Lolidragon, bisakah kau beritahu aku seragam mana yang harus kukenakan? Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan seragam mana yang harus kukenakan dari semua yang ada disini."

Mendengar komentar Zui, Zhuo Ling Bin segera menuju lokasi seragam yang menjadi permasalahan dan sebuah pemahaman terbersit di benaknya. Sementara Long-Ming dan Xiao Xiao Lan yang mengintip dari balik bahu Ling-Bin hanya mengucapkan satu komentar yang sama,"Waow."


End file.
